Pieces Of Time
by Starred
Summary: To stand on Olympus was no feat for Percy Jackson, but to stand in the past in the Halls of the Gods is a whole different story. Equipped with his training, friends and books handed to him by The Fates; Percy must fix the past to save his future. Apollo/Percy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:** _Pieces Of Time

_**Summary:** _To stand on Olympus was no feat for Percy Jackson, but to stand in the past in the Halls of the Gods is a whole different story. Equipped with his training, friends and books handed to him by The Fates; Percy must fix the past to save his future.

**Rating:** T, _might_ go up in future chapters.

_**Pairing(s):**_ Apollo/Percy, Annabeth/Percy(past), etc.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Percy Jackson.

This is my first time writing a story about Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Also, I'm going to add pairings as the story goes, you can give me suggestions about a pairing you would like me to add. Some characters may be OOC, and the ages will be changed slightly and other things.

* * *

While the world below heard the effects of the fighting above as natural storms, on Olympus you could hear it for what it was. Inside the massive throne room almost all the Gods were engaged in the heavy yelling, even Hades as it was currently the Winter Solstice. However over the millennia, the screaming and arguments were a normal, near everyday occurrence. Many of the goddesses attempted to calm the gods, lead by Hestia as usual.

Zeus, finally fed up with their behavior stood from his throne. "ENOUGH!" His voice carried through the room, swiftly gaining all attention. While some immediately silenced, others huffed and glared at him, reluctant to obey the command. "You all act like immature children!"

"Like you were not involved in this argument as well," Poseidon muttered under his breath, crossing his muscled arms across his armored chest. A smirk spread across his lips as he reclined on his throne, amused at the venomous glare his brother was giving him.

Zeus continued to glare at his brother for a moment longer, before letting out a sigh and easing himself back upon his own throne. He opened his mouth to speak when something abruptly caught his eye and made him pause. Immediately all the god and goddess jumped to their feet, preparing for whatever battle they maybe put into. The strange vortex-like object shining and swirling with colors seemingly innocent. The god and goddess watched with confusion as time ticked by, when a sudden blinding light expanded outwards causing the occupants to either look away, cover, close, or shield their eyes.

The light faded and the vortex vanished, as if it was never there, but leaving behind evidence that it was. The gods pointed their weapons at the five small figures standing in the center of the throne room, a few noticing the resemblances each had to themselves.

"Who are you?" The King of the Gods hissed, his Master Bolt ready to strike in a moments notice.

The first of the five to react to the situation was a boy, his shaggy black hair reaching his shoulder. He looked up at Zeus with large sea-green eyes, as the god studied him. The King God noted that the boy was on the short side reaching between 5'4 and 5'6, his build wasn't bulky but wasn't extremely petite either. Seemingly just the right build.

However the injuries he had is what caught the god attention.

His face was specked with small cuts on his face and arms, possibly other areas as well; the clothes he wore were covered in dirt and blood. Torn in places and revealing bruises.

Hera noticed how much her husband studied the boy and glared at him warningly, while Poseidon narrowed his eyes taking in the boy as well. He started to really notice how closely they resembled each other.

The boy cleared his throat watching Zeus with an expression between amused and annoyed, taking note of the gods' wandering eyes. "Ah, who we are can wait a bit. We were sent from the future to the past, 25 years into the past... to prevent some events from happening in our time." His voice was meshed between silky and husky.

"Who sent you?" Hades frowned, finally speaking, as he observed the 5 of them with cold eyes, finding it hard to believe what they were saying.

The other 4 watched the boy, obviously wondering if he was going to tell them himself. After a moment passed, they realized he wasn't and a satyr stepped forward; the gods were surprised because they had not noticed his presence. The satyr shuffled a bit next to the sea-eyed male before stuttering out the answer Hades wanted, "W-We were sent by... The Fates."

All the gods stiffened; The Fates...

"What is it that you were chosen to prevent?" Athena asked cautiously, her gray eyes analyzing them carefully.

"We can't tell you that," retorted another child. Athena's eyes turned to the owner of the voice, taking the appearance of the girl before her. The pixie haired girl stood protectively next to the first child. Her electric blue eyes standing out against her black hair. She was taller than her companion and Athena's eye narrowed at the silver bow and arrows she carried across her back. Like the others her clothing was torn and dirty, blood clearly visible against the silver jacket she wore.

"Why?" Artemis asked, her face a expressionless mask giving no indication of her thoughts. She knew by looking at the young woman that she was one of her own hunters, but kept impassive, though, it was a small surprise.

The girl looked at the Artemis and hesitated, but a glance from the boy made her look away from the goddess, feeling guilty.

"Because it was made clear to us by The Fates that we can't say anything," another boy cut in, his smooth voice sounding cold. Like the girl he stood close to the first boy in an almost protective manner. He was taller than everyone else with short black hair; his dark eyes tiredly regarded them. By looking at him you could see his clothes slightly more in disarray than the company she stood with.

Artemis scowled and huffed in irritation but didn't press any further.

"Do you have any proof, for us to believe your word?" Zeus demanded, his grip on the Master Bolt never wavering.

"Of course." Zeus turned and looked at the final child. Her gray eyes glancing around the room, calculating plans in her curly blond head. She hunched slightly to pull out a letter from her pocket, straitened to her 5'9 height and tentatively handed the letter to the god.

Zeus looked at the letter and read it out loud:

_"Olympians,_

_standing before you are five children we have sent from the future, to your current time. To prevent a tragic event from taking place they will read to you from the books they carry to inform you of what is to come. _

_Under no circumstances can they reveal to you on their own, only the books can say what they can not. They are important to the future so you can not harm or kill them, you must heed them._

_The Fates."_

There was a silence for a moment, the gods were curious to the future now. Zeus folded the letter and gazed down to the small group and sighed. "Very well, we have your proof. Now state your names and ages, may as well have your introduction now."

The small group glanced at each other, then nodded.

The satyr took a shaky breath, being the first to introduce himself. "I'm Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild. I'm 35 years old."

Some of the gods raised their eyebrows at that.

The gray eyed child was next to speak. "I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus. I am 19 years old."

Athena froze in shock for a moment, before nodding with a faint smile. She felt proud that her daughter was the architect of Olympus.

The other girl of the group, reluctant to introduce herself, spoke up. "My name is Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus. Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, I am 15 years old."

Artemis looked surprised. "What happened to Zoe?"

"I can't tell you for now, My Lady. I'm sorry," Thalia answered and bowed her head slightly while Artemis nodded, remembering about The Fates. But she hoped that nothing happened to Zoe, however, she _knew_ that something_ did_ happened, she could tell from Thalia's expression. Artemis had a sad look on her face at her own thoughts.

Upon her revelation, some of the gods reeled in shock, while others looked unsurprised. They knew that it would only be time before he broke his oath. However Hera looked furious, her glare held her desire to kill both Thalia and Zeus. Thalia shifted uncomfortable under the weight of Hera's death glare, when she felt someone take her hand. She looked over to the sea-eyed boy and he smiled softly, reassuring her. She gave him a small smile back at the gesture of comfort.

A hand full of curious eyes watched the exchange, having noticed the small movement. However Apollo narrowed his eyes for a moment, then blinked, shaking his head slightly. Why he did that, he didn't know.

Hades looked at his brother, clearly upset at the situation. "Brother! You broke the oath!"

Zeus snapped himself out of shock and looked away, knowing he couldn't say anything.

The tallest dark-haired boy sighed, knowing it was time to introduce himself. He had been wondering about the reactions he would get from the gods, namely Zeus. "I am Nico di Angelo... Son of Hades and The Ghost King. I'm 15."

Zeus turned to his dark brother, his face furious. "You broke the oath too, brother!" he boomed in anger.

"I didn't. Nico was born before the oath was made," Hades replied coldly, glaring at Zeus hatefully. Then he frowned slightly, his son had changed a lot, he realized that was the reason he couldn't recognize Nico even though he looked familiar.

The sea-eyed boy stepped forwards, gaining the attention back to him. He was the first to speak but the last to introduce himself, so the question of who he was hung in the air. He watched each of the gods, shaking his head at their antics before locking eyes with them. "My name is Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon... Hero of Olympus. I'm 19 years old."

"You look so young, though," Hermes murmured in shock, loud enough to break the silence. Then all hell broke loose, Hades and Zeus started screaming at Poseidon who ignored them. Percy just smirked at Hermes, tilting his head a bit. The other gods stayed silent for once, not knowing what to think.

Percy looked at his group, toying softly with a strand of his hair, letting go of Thalia's hand. "That went better than I expected." They looked torn between looking annoyed and looking amused, but they had a fond look on their faces.

The group hung idly as the arguments raged, and after a few long minutes Percy got the gods attentions. With a blank look on his face he cut into the fighting. "I think we should start reading the books" His tone was smooth but it carried loud enough for the god to hear him. The Big three nodded slowly, and Zeus cleared his throat, agreeing with his brother's son.

All of the gods turned themselves to their normal human size while their thrones adjusted to their new sizes while Percy took out the first book.

"I have a question. Why do you all look worn out and hurt?" Apollo asked, finally talking for the first time. Looking over all of them, his eyes rested mostly at the stiff form of Percy, who had frozen at the question

"There are some, ah, difficulties in our time period," Percy answered, crossing his arms. His expression blank while the others scoot closer to him.

Poseidon looked at his son in worry, even though he was from the future and wasn't yet born. It was still his child, and that gave him the urge of protectiveness. It was a fatherly feeling, the need to protect Percy as he watched him.

Hades felt worry for his own son for a moment, Zeus and Athena sharing the same moment of worry. Though while Zeus tried to hide his concern Athena was open with it. "Annabeth, are you alright?"

Annabeth blinked in surprise, not expecting the question from her mother. Then with a slight smile she nodded to her mom, confirming her well-being.

Percy smiled faintly when he noticed the parents worry, then he glanced at Apollo as his heart tightened in pain when their eyes met. He hastily looked away. "Anyway, who's going to read first?" he asked looking at his companions with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll read first," Nico volunteered, taking the book as him and the others looked for somewhere to sit down.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this. ^^ I still don't know if I should add all of the books or not, I'll see what I'm going to do. Anyways, please read and review, and ask questions if any of you are confused.

Ciao.

**Beta'ed by Mekanizumu no kiki yari  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Percy Jackson.

I want to thank those who review, favorite, and alert this story. ^^ I hope you all enjoy this~

Not beta'ed yet. Please point out if you see any mistakes or something that doesn't make sense, thank you. :)

* * *

Nico stared at the title of the book for a second, debating if he should read the title or not. After all, it would be a big spoiler.

"So, what's the name of the book?" Hermes asked, breaking the awkward silence. The gods and goddess looked at Nico curiously.

Nico finally made up his mind and replied, **"Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief**."

Zeus immediately sat up straight, having a bad feeling but didn't say anything. The demi-gods and Grover glanced at each other.

"We should start reading the book now," Apollo cut in, thankfully interrupting Zeus's thoughts.

Once everyone was settle down, Nico opened the book and raised and eyebrow at the title in amusement, but read it anyways.

**Chapter 1: I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**

Percy wanted to groan when he remembered that day, that was the day everything started. He couldn't lie, it was also pretty embarrassing. Not like he was going to say anything, though.

Hermes snickered silently, it sounded like it was going to be a rather amusing chapter.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"None of us do," Nico murmured half-heartedly, from his position on the floor that was next to Hades throne, as Percy basically sat on his lap. He didn't comment on it, already used to the acts of affection Percy showed towards him and the others.

The other demi-gods nodded in agreement, hearing what he said.

The gods and goddess faltered a bit at the comment, but quickly regain their posture.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

Poseidon felt a strong urge to just hug his son and show him how much he cared about him.

"I would have to agree with that," Annabeth quietly said, as she shyly leaned against her mother's throne. Athena had a pleased look on her face at Annabeth's motion.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways. **

Thalia snorted at that, knowing how true that was. Zeus briefly glanced at her daughter who was shamelessly leaning against his throne, but he didn't say anything.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages—If you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only matter of time before _they _sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

None commented on that, the tension hanging on the air was pretty obvious.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

**Yeah. You could say that. **

The demi-gods and Grover, not including Percy, smiled a bit at that. Grover remembered that day too, it wasn't a pleasing memory. He shifted from where he was sitting, next to Nico.

Percy almost sighed, as he absent-mindedly toyed with Nico's hair, shifting slightly on his lap.

Apollo glanced at Percy, feeling boiling anger in his stomach. But he still couldn't understand _why_.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan—twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

Annabeth perked up at that, it sounded interesting to her, and of course, to Athena as well. Percy rolled his eyes slightly at Annabeth's reaction, knowing how delight she would of had been if she had gone to that field trip.

**I know-it sounds like torture.**

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

Poseidon silently agreed with his son.

"Of course a sea spawn of Poseidon would think like that," Athena huffed, as she looked at Percy.

"Athena," Poseidon said warningly, glaring at Athena who didn't pay him no attention.

Annabeth frowned, displeased at her mother's comment.

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had a thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told me stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

**Boy, was I wrong. **

Poseidon had a bad feeling about that, his parenting instincts were screaming to make sure his son was alright, he wanted to pull his son close to make sure nothing would happen to him. He succumbed to the feeling and did just that.

With a snap of his fingers, Percy was now sitting on Poseidon's lap instead, as he hugged him close to his chest. Poseidon wanted to be sure that his son would be alright.

Percy stiffened, then relaxed as he hesitantly hugged his father back, quickly adjusting on his lap.

The demi-gods and Grover also stiffened, but quickly let it go. They knew that Poseidon would never hurt his favorite son.

The gods and goddess weren't surprised, knowing that Poseidon could be extremely overprotective of his children.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

There was an awkward silence, until it was broken with laughter.

Hermes and Apollo were laughing hard, almost to the point of rolling on the floor. Even Nico and Thalia were laughing, Grover was trying to stifle the laughter that was threatening to break out while Annabeth was chuckling. The rest of the gods and goddess looked amused.

Percy blushed slightly and put his face on his father's chest, embarrassed. Poseidon just shook his head lightly while tighten his grip on his son.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scene tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that...Well, you get the idea.**

"I'm not surprised you did that, Seaweed Head," Annabeh said, as the laughter resumed again, now harder.

"Be quiet, Wise Girl," Percy squeaked out—he would deny it later, of course—as he blushed a darker shade of pink and snuggle his face deeper on his father's chest. He felt a rumble against his face, realizing his dad was laughing and gave an indignant, but muffle, "Dad!"

Poseidon smirked, but didn't say anything.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

Grover groaned, he remembered that day perfectly. Really. It was a bad day for him, one of those days Nancy had picked on him, it wasn't the first day, of course.

Thalia snorted, shaking her head. She wasn't surprised that Grover would get picked on, it didn't mean that she liked it, though.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

Grover frowned at the description of him, well, he had to admit, it was mostly true. He _did_ look like that, it didn't mean that that description made him happy.

Percy gave a small, sheepish smile at Grover. He didn't mean to make his best friend sound so lame or anything, it was just how he saw Grover before, he didn't want to hurt his best friend's feelings, though. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Percy," Grover grumbled, but gave a reassuring smile.

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

A few gods narrowed their eyes at that, especially Poseidon. It wasn't fair that Percy would get blamed for something like that, he was just trying to protect his friend. They felt anger boil in the pit of their stomach.

However, no one said anything. It was silent, until the reading resumed.

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. **

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a _stele_, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teach from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

Hades narrowed his eyes at that slightly, the 'black leather jacket' part sounded familiar to him. He swore that he had seen a jacket like that before in the Underworld, but then away, there were many jackets like that. He would just have to wait and keep listening.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured that I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

Poseidon basically seethed in anger, as he tighten his grip on his son. He felt like killing that woman for doing that, she wasn't fair with his child.

"That is unfair," Hera, surprisingly, was the one who said that. She looked at the child, Percy, and couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for him. He looked so _broken, _so torn up. In fact, all of those children looked like that. That intensified her curiosity, she now wonder even more what was happening in the future.

Many gods and goddess agreed silently, Percy was, after all, just a child. He shouldn't be treated like that.

Grover quickly made his way next to Poseidon's throne, some of the gods eyeing him.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you _shut up_?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognize it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"**

"God?" Zeus raised an eyebrow, staring at Percy for a long time. Athena was staring at Percy almost in incredulity.

Percy almost pouted. "It was a mistake."

Zeus shook his head, looking away from him.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And...he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

Aphrodite grimaced a bit at that too.

"I don't know what surprises me more. That Kronos didn't notice that he ate a rock instead of dad, or that Krono's wife actually gave him a rock," Apollo snickered, then burst out laughing with Hermes. Ares snickered slightly, as well.

Zeus just glared at them.

"**—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted!" Hermes snickered some more, as he high-five Apollo.

Percy grinned slightly at that, amused at their antics.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"Of course it will be of great importance to know that," Hestia, for the first time, softly commented.

Many jumped slightly in surprise, forgetting that she was there. But they agreed with her, anyways.

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. **

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go****— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything. **

******"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

Poseidon raised an eyebrow at that, cuddling his small son to his chest. Percy was basically purring contentedly, snuggling closer. He was seeking as much comfort as he could.

Annabeth tilt her head slightly, even she was curious as to what Percy went through before coming to the camp. What she heard so far irritated her. No, more like, it made her angry. Especially what Nancy Bobofit acted, she could tell that Nancy was a brat. She narrowed her eyes slightly and thought of all the things she could do to her. But Nancy wasn't the only one, she had a bad feeling about 'Mrs. Dodds.'

It was most probably a monster, she knew. No, it wasn't most probably. It was a fact, 'Mrs. Dodds' was a monster. What monster, she didn't know that yet.

Grover already knew how the first chapter would end. He still guilty for lying to his best friend at the end of that chapter, then everything went downhill after that.

**"About the Titans?" **

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be_ as good_; he expected me to be_ better_. And I couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

"He was just trying to help," Athena commented, glancing at Percy who stopped snuggling against his father's chest.

"Ah, yes. I know that now," Percy said, sighing softly as he leaned his head against his father's shoulder.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"I wonder why they were so mad," Hermes whispered to Apollo, while glancing at Zeus and Poseidon who was listening closely to the chapter while still holding his son.

Zeus looked at Poseidon for a moment, deep in thought.

Annabeth winced slightly, remembering how it was on that day, it was a disaster.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from _that_ school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

"Really, Grover?" Thalia commented, giving Grover a look of incredulity. She knew how he was, but asking something like that so randomly. She shook her head and sighed.

"I was hungry," Grover murmured, his whole face and ears turning a dark shade of red. Some of the gods snickered at that.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

Poseidon gave his son a knowing look.

Ares who looked bored, perked up slightly, getting a bit interested at that.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"No!" Hermes exclaimed. "You don't guess your punishment. It makes it worse!"

Apollo silently agreed with him, staring at Percy.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me._ I_ pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

"**You—****_will_—stay—here."**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "_Now_."**

Hades pretty much knew who it was, with the way Percy described her. He just knew it was Alecto. He almost wanted to groan and hide, he knew his brother was going to throw a fit. Poseidon might even attack him, most likely.

The gods and goddess already knew it was a monster, some had suspicious as to who it was, but they didn't want to jump into conclusions yet.

Poseidon felt his heart race a bit, having a bad feeling. He nuzzled his son's hair, trying to convince himself nothing was going to happen to Percy in that chapter.

How wrong he was.

**Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain was misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"He should be doing his job to look after my son," Poseidon almost snarled, starting to feel mad.

"Yes, something can happen to Percy," Apollo added, feeling an urge to hug Percy. It made him feel frustrated as to why he felt like that, he still couldn't figure it out.

Hermes glanced at Apollo, noting the hint of protectiveness in his voice. He knew it was going to be interesting the turn of events.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

"Get away with what?" Athena murmured, her thoughts raging inside her head.

Annabeth who heard her, shook her head slightly. Knowing her mother, she was going to over think everything, trying to come up with the answers.

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

**I said, "I'll—l'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain. "**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on _Tom Sawyer _from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"**Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

The silences was thick in the room, until a roar of anger broke it. "HADES!"

Poseidon was beyond mad, he snapped his fingers and his son was now sitting on Apollo's lap, the person who Poseidon trusted the most among the gods. He stood up and stomp towards Hades. "YOU SENT A FURY AFTER MY SON!"

Hades didn't say anything, trying to think where he could hide until his brother calmed down and wondering if he could make it to the door, but his musings were broken when freezing cold, salt water hit him on the face.

Nico stood up slowly, book in hand. "Poseidon... calm down. It makes me mad what my father did, too. But it wasn't this one, it was the one from the future. Please calm down." Even though his father was cold towards him and everything, Hades was still his father.

But Poseidon wasn't listening to any excuses and attacked Hades, who barely dodged, getting up from his throne.

Percy eyes widen, because first, his mind finally register that he was on Apollo's lap, and second, his father just attacked his favorite uncle. He squirm and tried to get off Apollo's lap who put his arms around his waist and didn't let him. "A-Apollo, let me go."

"No," Apollo simply replied, looking at Poseidon attacking Hades who dodged as best as he could.

Percy gave up and looked at the fight. "Dad! Stop, please!"

Poseidon froze for a second and looked at his son who was looking at him with big eyes, sad and pleading. He didn't want to sadden his son so with a last glare at Hades he went back to his throne, snapping his fingers, making his son appeared on his lap again. Poseidon hugged his son again.

Ares gave a sad sighed, he was happy to finally see a fight break out, and was about to protest but a glare from Aphrodite made him stay quiet.

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword**—**Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

Poseidon made a strangling sound, not wanting to hear what happened to his son. He was scared that Percy would get hurt. Percy was still technically a baby. He pulled Percy closer and continued glaring at Hades.

Apollo wasn't any better, but he was acting normal. He felt anger towards Hades at what he did to Percy, even though it was in the future.

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. _Hisss!_**

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

**I said, "Who?"**

**"Our _teacher._ Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"**Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

Zeus wondered why his future self was so mad, but didn't comment.

Grover looked at Percy ashamed that he had, somewhat, lied to him about not knowing who 'Mrs. Dodds' was, even though it happened a lot time ago. He still felt guilt every time he remembered.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't realized I was still holding it.**

"**Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"**The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"And that's the end of the first chapter," Nico finished, looking at them.

"So you're basically making my son believe he is crazy?!" Poseidon demanded, looking at Grover who started shivering in fear. Grover knew how the gods were when it came to wrath.

"I-it was for his own good," he managed to squeak out, and gave Percy a thankful smile when he hugged his father and reassure him that he was alright, making Poseidon calm down a bit.

Zeus cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention as he looked at the demi-gods and Grover. "You all must be tired and hungry. You may go take showers, eat, and rest. Hestia is going to show you everything you need."

They nodded as they stood up, Percy was able to convince his father to let him go, so he was now standing next to Thalia and Annabeth, Grover and Nico on the back. All of them were pretty much hovering over Percy who now had an emotionless expression, again.

The gods and goddess silently wonder why, he had looked so... relaxed in Poseidon arms. Now he looked alert, glancing around, he seemed ready to strike if needed. The rest weren't any better.

Hestia hesitated a bit, but guide them out of the room and showed them around, leaving the gods and goddess alone.

They silently wonder what was going to happen the next day, as they looked at the place the demi-gods and Grover last stood at.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, I'm finally done with the second chapter! :) It took longer than I expected. I hope this chapter was good. So, are there any suggestions of any other pairing that you would like me to add?

Anyways, please read and review, and tell me what you thought about this chapter. ^^


End file.
